The Silver Enigma
by Wolf Assassin 7477
Summary: A story about my OC She has been living under the watchful eye of her brother, but will love lead her away from his over-controlling ways and into a world beyond her imagination?
1. Prologue

**_The Silver Enigma_**

_Prologue_

Deep within the internal structure of the forest sits a cave. The cave belongs to the Son of Amarok, Alexander. He had escaped the villainous grasp of humanity and vowed to never return to them as some submissive beast. His heart is free, as is his soul. He would never accept anything less.

As he's sleeping in his den, dreaming of his long lasting freedom, a new scent enters his nostrils. The scent is soon scent to his brain and his eyes shoot open as the new smell is identified as a dog.

With a growl, he shoots out of the cave… and stops at what he sees. His silver eyes meet her blue eyes. Standing before him is a German shepherd, most likely a female. She looked like she had met the business end of the flying contraptions the humans used.

She looks up at him and that's when he spots the pup in between her legs. The pup looked exactly like him, but he doubted that… until she opened her eyes. Her eyes are a bright silver and just looking at them made his mind lose all track of thought.

"Alex… my son… she's yours now," said the German shepherd.

"Mine? Did I… I hope I didn't mate with you… did you say son?!"

She slowly nods her head, but soon chuckles. "No, you didn't… mate with me. Keep your… sister safe… Understood?"

Alex nods his head and the German shepherd turns and sprints off in the direction she had come. He watches her disappear before making his way to the pup… his sister. As he stands above her, she looks up and a whimper escapes her maw.

"Don't worry, it will be alright… Alexandria," he coos.

She closes her eyes and he picks her up by the scruff of her neck and slowly walks into his den.

_Five months later_

_Alexandria's POV_

I watch Alex as he is stalking his prey. It's entertaining to watch his movements as he slowly approaches the moose. It's like it is an art; every movement you make must be precise or everything will fall apart.

I watch as he suddenly makes his move. Getting in close, he springs forward and his jaws sink into the throat of the moose. It bellows in pain and tries to shake him off, but his jaws dig in deeper until it finally reaches the point where the life-blood flows.

With one swift movement, Alex rips his jaws out of the moose's throat and blood sprays out like some tainted geyser. It stumbles for a bit before falling to the ground, its life slowly fading away.

My brother turns towards me and smiles. "Well, shall we eat?"

I don't know if I should or shouldn't. The moose is still gasping for the one breath that might make a difference, but every effort seems futile.

"I… I guess."

Death always hit me the hardest. Every time my brother killed something, I'm the one who regrets it. I watch as it dies and the only thing on my mind is my desire of getting away from all of this.

"You guess? Well, what would you prefer?"

That's a good question. If I had the answer, I would have instantly said it, but it eluded me. So with a regretful sigh, I shuffled forward and took a bite out of the almost dead moose. The blood tasted of iron and the meat left a horrible aftertaste on my tongue.

My brother frowns at me, but he remains quiet. He isn't one for words.

_Nome, Alaska_

Balto, a wolf/ husky hybrid with hazel eyes and grey and brown fur, has been spending more time in the trawler after losing Jenna. His whole life was built on taking care of his true love and vice versa. But now, now he's alone and everything he truly loved has vanished from his life.

His children found their places in the world so why can't he do the same again?

He yawns and pushes himself to his feet. The depression had put him in a weakened state, both physically and emotionally. It strained his muscles to even push himself up, but emotionally, he is going through Hell and back. His whole mind is in a civil war between sorrow and contentment.

As he stands on the deck, snow falling on and around him, he makes up his fragile mind and walks inside his abode so he doesn't freeze to death.

_Nome, Alaska_

"This is where the humans live," explains Alexander to his little sister, Alex. If anyone had seen them, they would have noticed how similar they looked. They both had silver eyes, grey fur, and the German shepherd like tail. The difference is that one is smaller and thinner than the other.

"What's a human," asks Alexandria, curiosity taking hold of her mind.

"A human is a bipedal creature that owns this land. They are monsters; nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh… what's bipedal mean?"

"It means walking on two feet."

"Oh… can we go into the town down there?"

Alex shakes his head. "No because the humans will try to kill you. Humans are murderous animals."

If Alexander had been prepared, he would have stepped in front of his little sister. Unfortunately, he wasn't expecting anything so when Alex jumped and sprinted into town, he ended up scrambling to make up the distance and take his sister away from the humans' influence.


	2. What started it all

_What started it all_

_Alexandria' POV_

Speed means many things. First, it means the distance an object can travel in a certain amount of time. Second, it means how quickly one can run away. And my last example is how fast one's brother can catch you while you run.

As I ran, I felt his jaws grab hold onto the scruff of my neck and he lifted me off the ground. As I dangled there, he turns and starts walking back to our home.

"Let me go! I wanna see the humans," I try to plead with him, but my pleading fall on death ears. He simply keeps walking towards the center of the forest and soon, the human settlement disappears from view.

After an eternity of walking, we finally reach the cave and my neck is starting to hurt. He treats me like I'm some child. I am not a child, I'm five months old!

Anyways, when we enter our abode, he sets me down and no sooner had I recovered myself from being carried, he twists around and gives me his scolding face.

"What were you thinking?! That was the dumbest move you could have made! How could you have been so stupid! You know what they would do to you?! They would kill you and skin you and turn you into a piece of clothing! How much do you think you are to them! The answer is as much as a rug or boot, nothing more nothing less! So don't be so naïve!"

I didn't like his yelling so I did the one thing anyone would do in my position; I lay down and cried. I hear him sigh heavily and he walks over to me and pushes his nose softly against my side.

"Go… Go away you big meanie," I yell in between sobs. He pushes against my side again, but this time he rolls me onto my back.

"What… What are you doing," I ask, curiosity taking hold of my mind and forcing its way out.

"Making you feel better," is the only thing he responds with. As I look up into his eyes, he stares back at mine. He suddenly rolls me over again and a squeal of excitement escapes my maw.

A rather violent game of chase proceeds to happen and we are laughing and enjoying the moment, ignoring the dangerous wilds that surround us.

_Nome, Alaska_

If Balto could relive any moment in life, he would gladly accept the point of his life where he met Jenna and they fell in love and had pups. But since he can't, he would wallow in his depression until it killed him, or at least made him feel like he's dead.

As he lies in the trawler, his life flashes before his eyes. He sees the moments of him lying on the beach with Jenna to Kodi living his life with his true love to Saba running off into the wilds. Great memories to horrible memories bubbled to the surface and poisoned his mind with futile desires of happiness and death.

He yawns and looks outside. The white snow blankets the land and the only thing he can see is white.

Meanwhile, within the town of Nome, the dogs started to share rumors of what they believed happened to Balto. Some claimed he was eaten by wolves. Others claimed he ran off and joined the demon wolf's demented pack. And then there were those who claimed Balto killed himself and his spirit haunted the trawler.

All of those rumors were quickly denied and new ones started to form. There is literally no hope in stopping these wild suspicions about the depressed Balto.

_Two months later_

_Alexandria's POV_

My brother and I are walking through his domain, just listening to Life itself. Wolves are howling, bears are roaring, moose are making their mating calls, and the world is filled with life.

If stopping suddenly meant that something is wrong, I wish my brother had told me sooner. As he stops and listens, I didn't know he stopped so I ended running right into him. He must have braced himself or something because he didn't even budge, but then again, He's four years old and I'm seven months.

I soon stand up after our little run-in and he looks at me and says the one word that I will always remember. He says, "Run."

I soon take-off in an unknown direction, but I stop when I hear growling, bones cracking, and yelps of pain echoing throughout the forest. Finding myself near some bushes to hide in, I hid directly inside them, waiting for my brother to find me, just like he always does.

_Nome, Alaska _

Balto is walking around his trawler, half dead but still alive. Boris had come home the other day and, finding a depressed mass of Balto, he made it his quest to make Balto happy again. Well, as he's watching Balto, he looks towards the horizon and sees two white balls of fluff heading towards him.

"I wonder what that could be," he says aloud.

Balto smiles and responds with "I smell herring right now."

Hearing that made Boris's blood run cold. His greatest challenge is approaching him at nearly thirty miles an hour and wasn't slowing down anytime soon.

"Oh no… not Muk and Luk!"

_Alexandria's POV_

I have been waiting for a long time, wondering how come my brother hasn't found me yet. I hope I didn't confuse him or anything, but maybe he's waiting for me.

I decided that is what is happening. My brother is the one waiting for me. Of course he is! How can I have been so dumb? My brother will wait for me to find him so we can travel home together!

Sprinting towards where my brother is, my brain starts to take notes about my surroundings. One of the notes makes me stop dead in my tracks. I had mentally noted the smell of blood in the air and death floating in the wind.

I slowly make my way towards the open field in the forest and as soon as I did, my blood stopped. There in the middle lies my brother. He has gaping wounds all over his body and his blood is pooling underneath him.

I sprint towards him and stop when I can see his face. He has two long gashes across his muzzle, but the worst wound is on his throat. Something had attacked him… something that is still watching us right now.

"Alex… Alex run," is the only thing my brother manages to get out before death claims another. I turn and my blood runs cold, but it soon starts to boil in rage. The thing that killed my brother is a murderous lynx.

Lynxes are territorial so if anything enters their territory, its life is forfeit. Well, we entered its territory so the same concept applied to us I guess.

The lynx soon charged me, but I sidestepped out of the way. If I hadn't known any better, I would have never sidestepped so far, but my brother always told me to stay as far away from lynxes because they fight with fang and claw.

It stopped running so it didn't crash and turns around to face me again. I was  
about twelve feet away from it, but running wasn't the plan. Running away gave it the advantage because it can attack from behind. Facing it meant it had to risk injury before it could go in for the kill.

It started to walk slowly towards me, but I backed away with every move it made. I guess it became enraged because it soon charged again, but I simply did the same thing as before and it ran past me.

Two things happened at that moment. First, the lynx hissed and spat and howled in rage and second, it tore off into the forest and disappeared. Confusion found me an easy target so I walked over to what it hit.

The bush looked like it had been crushed by a moose, but the only prominent thing I found is a branch or stick pointing straight towards me. The lynx must have smashed right into it and stabbed itself.

With one quest concluded, I ran over to my brother and tears begin to fall from my eyes. I thought he would be with me until I was old enough to leave, but now he lies before me, dead as the night. Sorrow had found me a suitable host and I cried until day turned to night turned to day. My pain is unending, but I guess death is natural to those who live in the wilds.

With a mourning heart, I turned and left my dead brother and went straight towards civilization. I cannot survive out here alone. I can't hunt or kill anything like my brother.

My brother, the Son of Amarok, the one who can kill anything, was killed and partially eaten by a lynx, the one thing he could and would never kill.

I do the only thing I know how to do; I walk towards civilization. I may be an outcast, but being somewhat accepted is better than staying in the forest to die. So I begin my journey; one that will lead me to the dark and desolate places in the world. My brother taught me that humans were not to be trusted, but can animals be trusted as well?

**A/N: The next chapters will be longer. R&R**


	3. Alone in a Blind World

_Alone in a blind world_

_Alexandria's POV_

In a world that is blind to what you are, how do you convince them to look upon the face of the truth? The answer is a simple one; you don't. When you're blind to something, you will do whatever it takes to make sure that the truth about it is never seen by your eyes.

Well, as luck would have it, I walked towards civilization. The 'town' is called White Mountain, though the name confuses me. The land is flat, but they call themselves White Mountain; what mountain? Are they trying to convince other people that they have a mountainous region under their rule or are they just ignorant?

I don't understand humans like my brother does. They baffle me at times. They speak nonsense about how life works or they give animals names; do they own all the animals? Are these humans gods of some kind? Or do they feel they have some right as to name everything?

As I walk through the pathways of the town, I hear the humans talking about me. The weird thing is, they keep referring me as "Balto's kin". Who is this Balto kin or whatever? I want so answers and I need them now.

Suddenly, a human screams and starts to shout "Kill that sumbitch," and he's pointing directly at me. The humans look around, but when they follow his gaze and see where he's pointing, that's when they started pulling out boom sticks.

My brother explained a boom stick to me. He said humans have the power to make sticks create a loud bang and whatever is in front of them dies. Maybe these humans are gods of some kind… or maybe the wilds favors them more.

Anyways, I ran out of there as fast as I could. The humans must have decided I'm not worth it… or maybe they just can't run to save their lives. Well, as I made it back into the forest, I felt calm, secure, and most important of all… safe.

BANG!

My ears are ringing and my nerves are sending signals throughout my body, trying to figure out what just happened. Pain rushes out of my sides and my lungs are depleted of oxygen. Everything hurts so bad, it feels like I'm burning alive from the inside out.

I hear something coming towards me, but I don't get a chance to see it as my mind shuts down.

Two humans are slowly creeping around the forest, hoping that a moose jumps out so they can drop it. These men are hunters and they are going moose hunting.

"Miles, we ain't seen shit. Let's head on back home and come out tomorra."

The human Miles, a tall, white male with green eyes and brown hair, shakes his head and keeps walking. "You know we can't do that Jake. We need this moose or we'll starve in winter."

Jake, another white man, but shorter than Miles and has brown eyes and red hair, sighs heavily. "We'll starve out here before winter even hits. Let's do this tomorra so we don't get killed."

A rustling near the bushes gains the attention of both hunters. "Is it a moose," whispers Jake.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna shoot it," responds Miles as he aims his gun.

As he pulls the trigger, the rifle in his hands releases the metal bullet that slices through the air and into the bush. The sound of something falling to the ground and yelping arrives and confusion sets in.

"That… that don't sound like no moose," says Jake while looking at the bush.

"I agree. C'mon, let's go see what it is."

The two hunters walk into the foliage and push their way towards whatever they hit. After awhile of bushwhacking, they make it to the other side and see a wolf lying on its side.

"You shot a wolf… that sure as hell ain't no moose."

Miles approaches the wolf and kneels down to examine the creature. "The bullet hit him in the back. He seems to be fine though. Steady breathing, though somewhat erratic, and he's… he's a girl?"

Jake had been lighting a cigar, but when he heard the last part of what Miles had said, the cigar fell out of his open mouth and hit the snow below.

"Y-you shot a girl?! Is… will she be alright?"

"Yep because we're taking her with us."

"What? Why?"

Miles turns towards Jake and faintly smiles. "Any animal that survives a gunshot wound from a thirty odd six deserves to live in my eyes. So help me pick her up willa?"

Jake sighs and he grabs the hind quarters of the wounded wolf while Miles grabs the upper body. Together, they put the wolf on their sled before heading to their cabin.

_Alexandria's POV_

Pain is now my worst enemy. Every time I inhaled fresh air, pain coursed throughout my body like some disease spreading its tainted cells throughout my bloodstream. But after awhile it would stop… and then it would start up again.

Wondering where I am now, I open my eyes to see a whole new world surrounding me. It was weird being surrounded by wood, not towering trees, but cylindrical pieces of wood stacked on top of each other.

As I observe my surroundings, I see the one thing my brain sends warning signals about; fire. The fire waves and squirms like an enemy, taunting me into submission. Fire is an enemy to all life for whatever it touches dies. Animals no well enough to stay away from fire, but sometimes fire gets in your way.

I hear something open and a slight laugh behind me causes me to turn around to see my second worst enemy; mankind. I don't trust man, but this human thinks otherwise.

"Look at you! You seem all better, what with your bullet wound and all."

Bullet wound? What the heck is a bullet, let alone a bullet wound? Is that some kind of curse that they use to make animals experience pain and death or something? Or is it one of their powers as gods?

I slowly back away, but he gets closer and closer. Acting on instinct, I react quicker than he could. I jump at him, fangs bared… and I make my escape between his legs. He tries to grab me, but by the time he turns around, I already made it through the opening and out into the wilds.

_Balto's POV_

Life isn't fair for me. Every second of every minute of every hour has a chance for me to lose everything, like I have now. Everyone else gets a second chance, but for me, I'm guilty before the act is committed. Sure they gave me another chance when I saved them all, but did they fully accept me? Not really. Some still looked at me in disgust while others waited for me to make a mistake.

As I walk around my home, which as I'm walking, I'm under the watchful eye of Boris, I hear him ask "So how's Jenna?"

Well, I knew he'd ask, but I still fought the tears. "Jenna… Jenna's gone," I faintly say as my heart nearly stops from the words.

"Gone? Is she… Is she _gone_?"

I shake my head and a little bit of snow that had been accumulating disappeared into white powder that went all over. "No, she… she left without me. Her family moved away and they didn't see me as a welcoming visitor anymore. They saw me as the outcast, minus Rosy of course."

I hear him mutter something before he, in a rage, says, "Those awful people! They should have never done that to you Fido. That is not right."

Honestly, what's the difference between right and wrong? No matter if you did something right or wrong doesn't matter; there are still consequences for your actions. For example, I saved Nome from losing the little children and became a hero while Steele, the original hero, became an outcast. That left a gut wrenching feeling in my stomach; where would he go and how would he survive on his own? Everything wanted him dead so what will he do out in the wilds?

Something lands on my back and I look to see Boris sitting there, stumped and confused as my head and heart. "Well Fido… that makes two of us."

Two? Wait… did that mean… "Did… Did Stella leave you," I ask, hoping that I didn't sound like I was trying to intrude into his personal life.

"One can only hope. She flew towards unknown destination and I have no idea where to look. I… I lost her," he states as though we were in some sort of dramatic situation… which ironically enough, we are.

"Well, we have room for one more," I say with a laugh. I don't think he found that funny because he sighs like some form of depression has taken over his mind.

I ignore the thoughts flooding through my head and I head up the main plank that I use to get onto my home before lying down inside. My blanket, worn and torn through its continual use, was being put back to work once more. I made my way under it and, when it was covering my body, I lie down and fall asleep while Boris fell asleep next to me.

_Alexandria's POV_

Luck is a lie. There is no such thing as luck, only skill. Well, ironically, luck is what allowed me to escape from the devilish humans… though what really got my mind wondering is how I ended up there in the first place. I didn't walk so… No, it's not true. The humans couldn't have… Could they? Could they have taken me in when I was injured?

As I thought deeper and deeper about the concept of humans being nice, my brain slowly rewired itself and the teachings of my brother started to disappear… somewhat. Not all humans are bad, just the ones who have no respect for the wilds.

I sprint away from wherever I was and as I'm running, I see a white wolf and… and a thing walking together. In my haste, I disregard pleasantries and I simply jump over the two of them, earning myself the entertainment of surprising two canines.

I look back and notice that the female's eyes are weird. They… They aren't normal that's for sure. One is blue, the other brown… I drop the thought out of my head and I keep running.

The longest time I have ever run with my brother is a day, but that was a week ago. Now… Now I had to push the limit. I need to run even longer than that. I need to be able to run from here all the way to wherever I was going without stopping.

My brother always said "A wolf may stop and a dog may stop, but a hybrid isn't bred to stop. We keep moving just like our hearts keep pumping and our blood keeps flowing. We don't stop until we reach our destination."

Well, living up to his word, I never stopped running. If I felt remotely tired, I would ignore the feeling and keep running. Sure my lungs felt they were on fire, but the feeling made them stronger. If I kept running, I would try to go even farther.

As I ran and ran, my mind telling me no, but my heart telling me to keep going, the whole world around me starts to change. Day shifts to night and the fear of the unknown bubbles to the surface in my mind. I wanted to stop running, but I convinced myself that if I stopped, something would catch me and hurt me.

With the last of my thoughts dying away, I came across an ice bridge… or something similar and, ignoring all matter of safety, I sprinted across, never stopping once when I heard it crash into the ground below.

I guess I came to my destination because my legs gave out and I crashed into the snow and slid across the ground, the last thing I ever saw before blacking out is a wooden object stuck on the shore.


End file.
